Solar energy systems have been used over various surfaces, such as soil, parking lots, rooftops and the tops of other structures. Those systems include racking structures which are designed for their particular uses, such as the racking structure disclosed in Ramos U.S. Pat. No. 8,984,751.
However, there is a need in the solar energy industry for a new and improved solar energy system which can be mounted over tufted geosynthetics on a substantially flat surface. The new and improved solar energy system of this invention may leverage the unique aspects of the mounting surface to increase performance characteristics of the system and/or reduce costs of the system compared to the prior systems.
It is to such that the present invention is directed.